The last bite
by Kalis97
Summary: I remember the day when the child called Yuu escaped. That day, Mika had offered me more than ever. It's curious what a kid can do to save his family...
**Hi everybody!**

 **I´m a spanish writter, but I'd like to try to write stories in english too. I'm only a nob but I hope this attempts help me to improve my english ^^ So I´d like to receive rewiews about the story and also about the writing, expressions, vocabulary...**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

The child who always smiled, stared at me with those innocent and light blue eyes. He had the sweetness and beauty of a noble, but it was not.

Because the boy was not a vampire, but a mere human.

Without stopping to smile, when I appeared the boy pulled the girl with the braid at his side , standing in front of her as if to protect her from an obvious danger.

But his lips were curved upward with warmth and temperance, and above all, with a lot of security. Anyone else would have to shiver of fear, but Mikaela, the guy, wasn´t afraid of me. Neither looked down because I will infuse respect, not at all. His conviction attracted me so much. He was not like any other children in the orphanage.

\- My dear Mika- I greeted him, taking a blond curl of his hair and starting to entangle in my index finger.

Without changing the gesture, the child set her big blue eyes on mine.

\- Good afternoon, Mr. Ferid- said with a sweet touch.

I raised my sight for a moment to run into a menacing eyes watching our conversation from behind. A head of black hair and green stars, excelled over other bodies of children. Yuu, the new boy, was tense and had his arms crossed. The first time I had met him, Mika had taken him describing him as "shy". Now, however, judging by his sullen and morose expression, it seemed the opposite of a shy person.

Mika attrack my attention.

\- Sir ... - said pleasantly

\- I wanted to invite you tonight to my humble mansion - I encouraged him, already knowing the answer. The kid will accept the exchange of his blood for my luxury food.

\- It will be a pleasure- and as he answered, I will let out the lock of hair that had been tangling, to touch his cheek. The boy smiled,- What do you want for dinner, Akane? - asked the girl with the braid who was behind him.

\- Eh ... chicken noodle Or something like that - replied shivering.

\- Agree- replied, turning to me.

\- Good boy- I told him.

…

It was nine o'clock when my servants brought me the blond child without effort.

Seeing me, he showed me his characteristic smile , and I gave it back, sending at the same time my guards outside.

With an arm gesture, I ordered the kid to came near me.

The boy, without hesitation, obeyed, with the same enthusiasm as if I had been the seller of an ice cream cart calling him loudly. The emotion out of place lost me. I did'nt know if that emotions made his blood tastes so delicious.

When I had it in my power, I held my desire to bit his neck. I didn't want to terrorifed the child, and finish with the excitation in consequence.

He read my intentions, and he covered hid neck with one hand.

\- Before I want my noodles with chicken.

His convincing smile made me accept. Getting up the seat, I went to a huge table that was in the room where it was carefully wrapped the delicious dish that the child had asked. I picked it up and handed it in hand. The boy, grateful, bowed and stepped aside, while I took a seat.

And suddenly, without stopping to smile, he removed the collar of his orphanage uniform, releaving his neck and part of his torso.

Again, I made an extra effort for help.

\- Are you a little nervous, sir? - said Mika, smiling, as he approached me. I said nothing, and I waited impatiently and feeling like my whole body went to tremble for my wishes, while the kid open his legs to sit on my lap. Once placed, he withdrew his white and black shirt and with a radiant smile, turned away some hairs that covered his jugular with his arms, showing his appealing neck - Drink all you want.

And, although I have tried to resist him sweetly I couldn't avoid got closer to his neck and suck.

The contact of his nails digging suddenly on my shoulders because of the apprehension of the situation join to the warm taste of that succulent and viscous substance staying in my mouth did I had more desire to drink more eagerly. And I imagined the boy's face at that moment, with horrified eyes, trying to maintain his composure and keep smiling, to remain being the guy who always smiled. The simple idea to imagine the child biting her lips and bleed them because of the pain caused me pleasant shivers.

It was delicious.

Gradually, my rational side started the battle to defeat my most emotional part. Realizing, I thought it was prudent and intelligent if I stopped at that moment and preserved fresh food in the "refrigerator".

So I decided, departing from the boy's neck. I could still smacking delight droplets that had been shed in my teeth, causing a new wave of pleasure through me from beginning to end. I gave him a lick his neck to finish cleaning the traces of blood.

When I looked at the boy in the face, I noticed that his eyesight was blurred, and his eyes were moist. I withdrew the incipient tears with my finger and tasted. It was not blood but had a nice flavor. Then I noticed that the boy was pointing to himself lips.

My eyes widened when I saw that trickle of blood falling from his mouth.

\- Can you clean it?

Nodding, I licked his mouth, recovering the remains. I noticed how the little boy opened the mouth, so my language also paced his palate, collecting the remaining drops of blood.

\- Thank you, sir- said the kid, smiling but with a exhausted voice.- If you give me a break, later I would feed you again.

\- Are you sure? - I can'nt believe it.

The boy nodded, pleased.

\- I'll go take a bath to relax and then I come back ready for you- said as he got out of my legs and dressed.

The amazing situation moved me.

…

The bath took the boy more than a half and hour, and he returned, without his shirt. And although at that time I din't know, that missing shirt contained a map and a pistol.

\- If you don't care, now I'd like to leave my neck rest- he said while he was scratching the left shoulder opening a thin and encouraging wound.

Although it was not as morbid as drinking directly from the jugular, I started taking that blood satisfied, knocking him backward to the ground, breathed deeply and sucking, filling my stomach and my soul with that red and hot substance.

I never have occurred to me to think that at this time I was offered more blood by the boy because it would be the last time I went to try it.

After the boy left, not stop smiling, the next time I saw him again meet face to face, he was pointing a gun at me, with an anger face, without any trace of the smile which had always characterized him and which was always captivated me so much.

I crossed his torso with my hand, and when he tried to shot me, so, I cut his arm inmediately.

His eyes looked at me, lifeless, with chests soaked with tears. He had a sad gesture instead of an smile. And I shuddered, missing his typical and convinced grin.

And since his friend Yuu escaped after that, I didn't see him smiling anymore.


End file.
